


He will turn again, he will have compassion

by will_p



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quattro momenti tra Matt e Foggy, quattro forme diverse di amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He will turn again, he will have compassion

**Author's Note:**

> Plottata per il prompt _compassione_ della prima settimana del [COW-T #6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/101151.html) @ [maridichallenge](maridichallenge.livejournal.com) (#TeamAlaverde ftw!), ma iniziata a scrivere per il prompt _profumo_ della quarta settimana. Il titolo è preso dalla Bibbia (Michea 7, 19 - King James Version) perché chi ha più un ritegno.
> 
> La fic si basa sulla distinzione greca dei quattro tipi di amore con cui tumblr ama tanto fare gifset, ossia _philia_ , _storgè_ , _eros_ e _agape_ , rispettivamente amore amicale, famigliare, romantico/erotico e incondizionato. Ho tanti Sentimenti su Matt (e Foggy) e questa cosa, ma ve li sbrodolerò addosso a tempo debito; per ora godetevi Matt che si lamenta degli esami e scopre di essere un bambino vero in grado di fare amicizia.
> 
> Grazie alla [FoggyDevil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil/pseuds/FoggyDevil) per avermi spiegato _cos'è_ una barra Braille XD

Sono le dieci di sera del quinto - quarto? Ha perso il conto - giorno di clausura pre-esame quando Foggy si alza di scatto dalla sua scrivania, la sedia che lancia uno stridore agghiacciante venendo spinta via sul pavimento e un _non si può andare avanti così, che cazzo_ a mezza bocca che fa sussultare Matt e gli blocca le mani a mezz’aria sopra il suo schermo Braille.

“Cosa—”

“Murdock, per l’amor del cielo, sta’ zitto,” sbotta Foggy, prendendo al volo la giacca dal proprio letto e marciando fuori dalla porta senza fermarsi neanche attimo per scusarsi o spiegare… qualsiasi cosa.

Matt resta parecchi secondi paralizzato, voltato appena verso la scrivania del suo compagno di stanza a tentare di capire cosa è appena successo.

Un secondo prima stavano studiando, e andava tutto bene, e—

“—quel rumore tremendo, non è possibile—” arriva dal fondo del corridoio, un sibilo nitido e chiaro come se Foggy fosse a mezzo metro da lui, e Matt stringe i denti e per poco non dà un pugno al tavolo.

Solo perché manca meno di una settimana alla tornata di esami invernali non significa che Foggy possa comportarsi da stronzo solo per il _rumore_ di Matt che studia. Lo stress non è una scusa. Anche Matt è stressato - dai testi adottati che non si trovano in Braille, dalla voce della professoressa di Etica che stride peggio di unghie su una lavagna nelle sue registrazioni, dal tipo del piano di sopra che ha deciso di imparare a suonare l’ukulele per rilassarsi ed è un _cane_ e uno di questi giorni Matt gli entrerà in camera e prenderà quello strumento infernale e glielo infilerà su per—

Il punto è che Matt è _molto_ stressato, okay, ma non lo vedete fare scenate del genere ogni volta che Foggy fa qualcosa di irritante, e avrebbe anche centinaia di ragioni per irritarsi. Foggy Nelson lascia calzini sporchi _ovunque_ , a confronto un po’ di rumore quando Matt tenta di leggere le dispense per il prossimo esame - con un convertitore in Braille, perché è _cieco_ , non perché si diverta a perdere ore intere perché tutti i loro professori sono completamente incapaci di ricordarsi che il tipo con gli occhiali scuri e il bastone alle loro lezioni avrebbe bisogno di testi sostitutivi - è qualcosa di insignificante.

Deglutisce a denti stretti e fa uno, due respiri profondi, concentrandosi su qualsiasi altra cosa piuttosto che sui passi di Foggy che scende le scale della loro palazzina e su cos’altro potrebbe uscire dalla sua bocca. Ha un milione e mezzo di cose da studiare e solo un paio d’ore prima che l’emissario di Satana al piano di sopra si metta a distruggere canzoni con la sua chitarrina del cazzo, non ha tempo per farsi annodare lo stomaco sul comportamento orrendo del suo compagno di stanza.

Anche se gli sembrava che andasse tutto bene. Anche se gli sembrava che Foggy fosse diverso.

Si massaggia l’attaccatura del naso, proprio dove pesano gli occhiali, poi torna a combattere con il suo saggio di Diritto del Lavoro con una determinazione che non sarebbe fuori posto tra i cordoni di un ring.

È così concentrato che nemmeno si accorge, minuti dopo, dei passi pesanti di Foggy che risalgono spediti le scale. È così preso dal tredicesimo caso identico ai precedenti portato come esempio nel saggio che a mala pena registra la voce di Foggy che saluta qualcuno incrociato in corridoio.

Matt Murdock è impegnato e non ha attenzione da sprecare in giro, grazie tante.

Quando Foggy riapre la porta Matt è rigido come un palo sull’orlo della sedia ed è la terza volta che rilegge la stessa riga.

“Ehi,” mormora Foggy impacciato, più piano di prima, con un mezzo sospiro che significa che si sta mordendo le labbra, e Matt risponde con un cenno stentato del capo. “Scusa per prima, è che stavo impazzendo sulle slide della Turner e tu stavi - uh, in ogni caso, tieni.”

Un paio di passi per avvicinarsi e una bicchiere di cartone viene posato con un filo d’incertezza sulla sua scrivania.

Matt resta imbambolato verso la porta, mentre per la seconda volta in nemmeno mezz’ora tenta di capire cosa sia appena accaduto.

È cioccolata calda. Stava tentando di ignorarla, prima, nonostante l’aroma si stesse lentamente spandendo per la stanza in volutte seducenti, perché se Foggy era così intenzionato a comportarsi da idiota allora Matt era intenzionato a dargli solo il minimo indispensabile della sua attenzione, ma ora che gli è stata posata davanti è difficile da ignorare.

È cioccolata calda, di quella buona, fatta in un bar da persone competenti, non la brodaglia del bar di facoltà né la sbobba annacquata uscita da una busta pronta che Foggy si ostina a preparare ogni tanto nel cucinino in comune del loro piano; fa un respiro profondo e sente la fragranza del cacao come un colpo al petto, appena un po’ troppo zucchero, qualche nota di cannella e spezie, e ancora l’impercettibile spumeggiare di un ricciolo di panna che si scioglie nel cacao, poi Foggy gli prende una mano (“Ecco, prendi - attento, non lì, è bollente!”) e gliela avvolge attorno al bicchiere, e sotto le sue dita trova impresso nel cartone il logo del loro bar preferito, un buco di locale a più di due isolati dalla facoltà ignorato dalla maggior parte dei loro compagni pieni di soldi e che a fine giornata finisce sempre per regalare i muffin avanzati.

“Mi dispiace, c’erano rimasti solo un paio di cupcake alla fragola, e vista la tua nevrosi per i coloranti ho lasciato perdere.”

“Ci sono studi scientifici—” attacca, in automatico, per poi bloccarsi di nuovo e tornare alla parte importante del discorso, ossia che Foggy l’ha quasi mandato al diavolo per uscire e _portargli da bere_. “Cos’è questo?”

Si capisce che Foggy è davvero imbarazzato per qualcosa perché non risponde subito _un bicchiere, Matthew_ , nella sua eterna missione di prendere in giro Matt il più possibile per le più piccole sciocchezze, ma invece si infila le mani in tasca e si dondola sul posto nervosamente. “Una pausa da qualsiasi cosa sia che ti sta facendo impazzire? Mi sembrava ne avessi bisogno.”

Matt si volta da qualche parte più o meno in direzione del suo viso e tenta di trasmettergli tutta la sua confusione con il movimento delle sopracciglia. “Eh?”

“Stavi digrignando i denti così forte che ti sentivo dall’altro lato della stanza, Murdock, stavo per impazzire anch’io. Non so chi è che ti ispiri così tanto odio, ma di sicuro non valgono un molare scheggiato.”

Matt resta immobile, a bocca aperta. Per la totale sorpresa, sì, ma anche perché all’improvviso si rende conto di avere la mascella quasi insensibile dopo chissà quanto tempo in tensione. Era dai primi mesi all’orfanotrofio che non gli capitava qualcosa del genere, e nessuno si era mai preso la briga di distrarlo con della cioccolata - le suore si limitavano a scuoterlo e a ricordargli severe che l’istituto non aveva soldi per coprire anche le sue visite dal dentista, e dopo Stick il problema si era più o meno risolto da solo.

“Pensavo fosse la barra,” si lascia sfuggire, e si vorrebbe subito mordere la lingua perché _ovvio_ che anche quel rumore è un problema, ma non c’era bisogno di tirarlo in ballo proprio ora. Bel modo di salvare la faccia, Murdock.

Ma Foggy resta qualche attimo in silenzio e poi, incomprensibilmente, ridacchia. “Cosa, il ticchettio? Ormai non riesco neanche a concentrarmi se non ti sento picchiettare su quel coso, stai scherzando, è meglio di quei mix per la concentrazione - Duecento Ore Di Pioggia E Altri Soporiferi Suoni Della Natura o come si chiamano.”

“Oh,” dice Matt, che non si è mai sentito un idiota più grande. Stringe ancora le dita attorno alla cioccolata di Foggy, ormai tiepida, mentre la sua mano è diventata così calda che il calore sembra risalirgli lungo il braccio ed entrargli nelle ossa. Tutta la stanza sa di cioccolata e cannella, e ha come l’impressione che Foggy non lo stia guardando. “Grazie,” riesce a mormorare alla fine.

Foggy arrossisce, due punti di calore che gli sbocciano tenui sulle guance, e scrolla le spalle. “Ah, scusa - figurati, questo e altro per un amico in difficoltà.”

Matt sente un improvviso calore al petto che non ha niente a che fare con bevande o bicchieri.

Abbassa il viso perché ha il sospetto di avere in faccia il sorriso più scemo del mondo, e si nasconde rapidamente dietro un assaggio di cioccolata. È più calda del previsto e si scotta un poco la lingua, ma è così deliziosa che neanche ci fa caso. In questo momento non farebbe caso nemmeno al disadattato con l’ukulele, probabilmente.

“Come posso sdebitarmi, mio eroe?”

Foggy ride e gli dà un pugno leggero alla spalla, e Matt non si fa domande sul piccolo singulto del suo battito cardiaco. “Fammi vedere con chi ce l’hai così tanto. Ehi, Lavoro? Non è che per caso hai gli appunti di venerdì scorso? Devo essermi addormentato a metà lezione, perché stavo riguardando i miei e a un certo punto nulla ha più senso e…”


End file.
